


No More Goodnight Kisses

by TheImaginativeFox



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick is about eight in this, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, little angsty, my one true drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginativeFox/pseuds/TheImaginativeFox
Summary: It’s bedtime and Dick finds himself all alone in a new house with no parents to tuck him in. He supposes it’s time to be a big boy and do it himself—no matter how much he doesn’t want to. Takes place shortly after his parents’ deaths when he first moves in with Bruce and Alfred.





	No More Goodnight Kisses

Dick was holding his stuffed elephant Zitka tightly against his chest, just staring at the bed in front of him. The bed was bigger than his one back home, but that wasn’t really what was preventing him from crawling into it. To be honest, he didn’t really know if it was just one thing or a whole bunch of little things. 

Maybe it was because nobody was there to race him to the bed and lift him up into it. Maybe it was because once he was in the bed, no one was going to sit down next to him and read him a bedtime story. Maybe it was because no one was there to check for monsters. Maybe it was because no one was going to tuck him in tight, kiss him on the forehead, and ruffle his hair as he smiled up at them. Maybe it was because the light was still on and no one would turn it off as they waved goodbye. Maybe it was because no one was going to whisper “I love you” as they closed the door. Or maybe it was because all those things _used_ to happen, and they weren’t going to happen anymore. 

He bit his lip, shifting his weight to his other leg. Dick supposed it was time to be a big boy and tuck himself in, although, he would have to do it a little out of order.

First, he checked the closets and under the bed for monsters, and it was a good thing he didn’t find any because he never learned how to chase them away. Next, he went over to his suitcase and pulled out the book he and his parents had been reading, setting it on the nightstand and turning on the lamp. Then, he went over and turned the overhead light off before climbing onto the bed. 

He pulled the covers up and rearranged the pillows so he was leaning against them, book and stuffed animal in his hands. He opened the book and began to read it, and when it was finished, he turned off the lamp, rolled over on his side and whispered, “Goodnight mommy and daddy, I love you.” before closing his eyes and trying not to think about how no one said “I love you” back.


End file.
